matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Heights (Episode 2.3)
Anome: Well, * soldier *, since we're supposed to be buddy-buddy with these commando fellows now, Commander Lock thinks it would be a good idea for you to work alongside them on a mission. As it turns out, I have just the thing: the Slashers gang has been making a major power play in Camon Heights-- roughing up our operatives and terrorizing the local merchants. The cops don't seem inclined to do anything about it, so it's up to us to make the neighborhood safe again for our people. The commandos have assigned a squad led by Smallden to assist you. Meet them at the designated location before proceeding to Camon Heights. Operator: I'm picking up the squad's signals in there. Let's go get those who assist us in the mission Firden: Its good to be working with you, sir. Smallden: Ready when you are, sir. The Slashers won't know what hit them. Tjarden: Ready, sir. Anome: I see you've got your boy scouts with you. Now, go and make those Slasher pay. Kill every Slasher you see. Make them scream. We arrive at the hideout of our goal Operator: Slashers, Slashers everywhere. Ready for a rumble? Let's do it. Anome: Yes, that's the way, operative; that slag never knew what hit her. Now, kill more of them! Operator: That takes care of all the Slashers in that area. Head outside-- Anome says he has some more boy scouts for you to play with. We go out and we call upon our colleagues who still have something to do instead (Smallden:'''We still have some goal to worry about, sir!) '''Firden: Good luck, sir! Tjarden: it's been a pleasure working with you sir, sir. Smallden: I have orders to remain behind remain behind and secure this location sir. Anome: The commandos have some more funboys for you to break in, operative. Their leader this time is Royal, and supposedly these programs are a little tougher than the last ones. Whatever. They've yet to impress me, I can tell you that. Vaudenberg: All set for Slasher hunting, sir? Oyler: We've been looking forward to this, sir. the new group Operator: You're right on target. Royal: Lead the way, Sir. Royal: Yes, Sir. Anome: Intel believes they've found the Slasher HQ. Kick their door down and kill every last one of those murderous bitches. Oh, and try not to break too many of your toy soldiers. Irrompiamo in the second hideout Operator: These Slashers have a rudimentary alarm system. And they look more powerful than the last programs you fought. And we end our work Operator: That's all of them. It looks like the commandos have orders to stay behind. Anome: Well, that's all very lovely, operative. I'm sure that Commander Lock and the Council will be pleased to see that we can work together with the commandos for peace and harmony, blah blah, etc etc.. But that doesn't mean we have to trust them. completed *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' Mob sayings: *Slasher Machete: Damn it! Did Silver rat us out? *Slasher Shank: Camon Heights is ours! *Slasher Ooloo: Camon Heights is ours! *Slasher Shank: What the hell? Who are you working for? Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 2.3) Category:Episode 2.3 Missions